


Fix Her, Please?

by SavageDarling



Series: Hicsqueak One Shots [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: So this idea was taken from a tumblr post by marvellouslymadmim about Dimity being Hecate's previous student and so I wrote a thing. Dimity and Hecate actually talking like adults after all these years. Dimity pointing out how no one ever talks about the adults history in the show and when it is talked about it just seems to be forgotten. Then Pippa and Hecate end up getting exactly what they've both needed.





	Fix Her, Please?

“You know I bloody work here, right?” It’s a very abrupt question, and quite forward, but it feels like its been coming for some time now.

Hecate glances slightly over at Dimity, lips twitching ever so slightly at the corner. “You needn’t remind me of things that I already know.” 

Dimity sighs, puts her hands in fists against her hips. “Well it seemed like maybe you’d forgotten or somethin’. You keep treating me like a student, but I haven’t been a student here in 20 years. “

Hecate has no words, really. She can’t find them, but when she does find them she can hardly even believe she’s said them. “23 years. You haven’t been a student here in 23 years and don’t ask me if I remember that. Of course I remember when you were a student. You nearly blew up my potions classroom four times in the two years I had you.” 

Dimity looks taken a back at her memory and Hecate simply raises an eyebrow before resuming marking. “Coulda fooled me HB.”

“Well you could have fooled me too. I seem to remember that HB is a nickname you started for me. I still don’t like it.” Hecate’s face stiffens in disdain and Dimity lets out a full-bellied laugh.

“I’m sorry it was the best I had.” She pauses and ponders on her next move. “Sorry if it ain’t up to par with Hiccup.” Hecate’s eyes shoot up and go very wide very quickly.

Her mouth is agape and Dimity starts to smile a bit at that. “I’m still terrified of you just like I was back then if it makes you feel any better.”

It does strangely make her feel better, but she just shakes her head and says, “Why are bringing this all up at this particular moment?” 

Dimity shrugs and Hecate glares at her. Dimity rolls her eyes. “I dunno okay. Maybe it was the mists of time.”

Hecate’s lip quirks at one corner of her mouth, “Maybe?” She asks. 

Dimity sighs, rather loudly, and says “It’s partly cause of the mists and my mother, but another part has to do with you.”

“What about me?” She drawls on the ends of her words to give them the harsh affect she intends them to hold. 

It doesn’t do as much damage as Hecate would have preferred but then Dimity answers her anyway. “Ms. Pentangle. Or Pippa as you might call her. When she showed up I think it made me realize how much history we’ve got HB. You and me and Ada and this school we’ve got so much history that we seem to just ignore.” Dimity picks up a teacup off of the table beside her in the teacher’s room. She takes a couple long sips of the tea before setting it back down and staring at HB. 

Hecate won’t look at her, she just won’t. She barely lets the words escape her lips; “Some things are better left where they belong Ms. Drill.” 

But Dimity doesn’t seem to be in the mood for games. “What if they aren’t though?” 

“Why must you be so incessantly irritating?” Hecate says without much thought. 

Suddenly Dimity stands up and says, “That’s it HB. We’re going now. Get your broomstick.”

“What?”

Dimity doesn’t miss a beat and says, “Get. Your. Broomstick. HB.” 

Hecate stands, doesn’t move to oppose, but also says, “Where are we going? We do have class tomorrow or have you already forgotten?” 

“We’re flying. Whether you like it or not. A lot has happened these last couple weeks and it has made you even more stressed.” Hecate wants to argue. Wants to bite back some sarcastic remark but she’s run out. 

So she simply summons her broom, arches an eyebrow and says, “Well then. Where is it we’re going?” 

“Keep your pins in HB. You’ll see when we get there, or on the way there. Can’t you just trust me?” Dimity huffs as the two witches make their way to Ada’s office. 

“The last time I trusted you Dimity you turned my potions classroom into a zoo, literally.” Hecate says and if Dimity didn’t know better she’d think that was a joke. 

“I was 16 HB. You trusted a 16 year old with your potions lab that’s your fault. Besides, I wanted to see some cool animals.” Dimity finishes talking and walks into Ada’s office. “Nuh-uh,” she says as Hecate tries to follow her. “I’ll be out in a moment.”

Hecate arches both eyebrows to her hairline and takes a very long, deep breath. She waits and Dimity is right. It takes less than 3 minutes for Dimity to come back out of the office and say. “We’ll we’re free to go.”

They start flying, Hecate following closely alongside Dimity. It’s silent for some time and surprisingly it’s Hecate who speaks first. “I trusted you with my potions lab because you were one of my star pupils.” 

Dimity laughs, “No I wasn’t you hated me, but you trusted my mother.”

Hecate shakes her head, “No, Ms. Drill, you were excellent at potions. That’s the reason I always trusted you with the possession of my potions lab. However I should not have overlooked the fact that you had a reckless nature, not unlike our very own Mildred Hubble.” 

Dimity smile stretches slowly across her face. “Oh you know how to make a girl smile don’t you HB? And Mildred and me aren’t alike. She’s more like you. Or what I imagine you’d be like without the scary bits. I’m reckless, Mildred’s just clumsy.” 

Hecate doesn’t have any response immediately. Just continues flying alongside Dimity. After a while the silence becomes comfortable. It’s 3:00 pm, they’ve been flying for a little over an hour, when Dimity finally breaks the silence. “Just letting you know we are getting close.” She pauses, “And was I really good at potions.”

Hecate glances at her, eyes her up suspiciously. “You were quite adequate in many ways.” There goes Dimity’s smile again and Hecate continues. “It’s part of the reason I was upset to hear you hadn’t gone the path of potions but rather the physical and sports part of witchcraft.”

There was disdain in Hecate’s voice but Dimity didn’t take it personally. “I had to follow my heart HB. You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” 

Hecate glanced at her as they slowly started to descend. “Whatever do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Dimity started, “That we’re here.”

The two witches glanced below them as they descended and Hecate goes rigid and her voice almost hikes. “Why are we at Pentangle’s? Dimity what was this whole thing for?”

They’re landing and a very confused looking Pippa is walking over to them. “Some things shouldn’t be left in the past HB,” Dimity whispers as she greats Ms. Pentangle. 

“Well met sister,” Ms. Pentangle says to each of them and they say the same in turn. “What in Witch’s name is the visit for? Not that I’m not rather glad to see the two of you!” Pippa turns to usher them towards the front door to Pentangles. 

Hecate and Dimity follow closely behind her and Dimity speaks first. “Well I can’t stay long but I thought you could both use seeing each other.” 

They all stop in the front entrance to the school. Hecate takes the beauty of the purples and the pinks all in. It’s so Pippa and it hurts a bit, that she isn’t a part of this. Pippa speaks before Hecate can even register what’s being said. “I’m sorry what did you say?” 

Then Dimity is backing away from them and Hecate is staring at her, eyebrows sky high. “I’ve got to go back, you know school tomorrow and all. HB’s just been a bit wound up all day and well I tried fixing her, which didn’t work, so now it’s your turn.” She’s practically flying out the door when she shouts, “Goodbye Ms. Pentangle.”

The only response that Dimity received is an equally loud shout saying, “I thought I told you to call me Pippa!”

 

Hecate and Pippa are left standing there, rather awkwardly before Pippa clears her throat. There are kids milling around, some staring at Hecate- gawking Pippa would probably say is closer. Pippa wrings her hand together before saying, “Would you like some tea?”

“That would be adequate, “ Is all Hecate can muster with dignity. She’s afraid if she says more it will come out flustered.

They’re walking towards Pippa’s office or room, Hecate isn’t sure which. She’s afraid she won’t like the answer. “What did Dimity mean?” Pippa is still wringing her hands when she asks the question. 

Hecate takes a rather slow breath, straightens her back, and says, “We were discussing how I once taught Ms. Drill, excuse me Dimity. She was discussing how much history we have and I said some things are best left where they belong and now I’m here.” 

Pippa looks up at her face with that slightly pouty, slightly irritated face and says, “Is that why Dimity said some things shouldn’t be left in the past?”

Hecate doesn’t trust her words so she gives a sharp nod of her head. Pippa stops and turns to look at Hecate. They’re standing in the middle of a hallway with a couple kids still milling around. Two boys and a girl run past them, almost knocking down Pippa, and they remind Hecate of another trio that she hopes is staying out of major trouble back at Cackles. 

Pippa steps a bit closer to Hecate to avoid the children. One of them turns, a shorter boy, and says “So sorry Ms. Pentangle and Ms. Hardbroom.” But he doesn’t have time to say anything else because the other boy and the girl are dragging him off somewhere.

Hecate is staring after them and when she looks back in front of her Pippa is staring up at her. Pippa reaches between them and takes one of Hecate’s hands into one of her own. “Hecate,” Pippa pauses on her words and all Hecate can do is blink at her. “I don’t want to ever forget anything about you.” 

It comes out like a whisper and Hecate lets go of a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She doesn’t respond and suddenly Pippa is freaking out. “Oh I shouldn’t have said that should I? Oh Hecate, Hiccup. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” She’s removing her hand from Hecate’s and taking a step back as she talks.

Whatever other words she was going to say die on the edge of her tongue as Hecate tightens her hand on Pippa’s, yanks her back to where she’d been, and lays her other hand flat on Pippa’s cheek. “Don’t apologize Pippa. Not for that.” 

Now Pippa’s grinning, that mischievous grin that she’d given Mildred back at the spelling bee and Hecate knows she’s in for some trouble. They’re so close now that she can feel Pippa’s breath against her face. Suddenly a cloud of pink smoke engulfs them and they are in Pippa’s bedroom. 

And now that two of them are alone Hecate does the thing she has wanted to do since she saw Pippa over 30 years ago. She kisses her and Pippa lets out a small squeak and smiles into the kiss. They kiss and they kiss and they kiss for ages. Pippa’s hands slide up around Hecate’s neck and Hecate’s hands find Pippa’s waist. 

What probably could last all night lasts only for around 10 minutes before Pippa’s door swings open and her deputy headmistress comes storming in. She’s a tiny little thing. Pippa and Hecate tower over her and she can’t be any taller than 5’0. She’s very tan and very pretty and seems rather sweet but Hecate would vex her right now if she could. 

The woman throws open the door and immediately starts talking. “Oh Pippa I know we talked about this earlier, because the second years have their chanting exams coming up, but Millicent Williams simply won’t be able to take hers then. Her voice is gone; she’s sounds like a screeching owl-“ She stops talking after that just stares for a second. Who knows what she’s thinking. 

Pippa has red lipstick smeared all over her lips and Hecate images hers are covered in a sticky layer of pink gloss. Hecate still has her hands on Pippa’s waist and Pippa has her hands resting on Hecate’s shoulder. Pippa tries a small smile and says, “We can reschedule her chanting exam and any other business can be attended to tomorrow.” 

The woman raises an eyebrow at Pippa and smiles. She starts to leave but turns back for just a moment to say, “You know I can never unsee this right? Never.”

Pippa giggles and Hecate’s eyebrows shoot up, her eyes going wide. The woman shakes head and transfers away. 

They look at each other then and Pippa can’t help but giggle. 

“What is so funny?” Hecate asks.

Pippa calms her laughter enough to say, “I was just wondering if I’d fixed you yet? Dimity did ask me to fix you.”

Hecate smiles at that and says, “I don’t think you’ve quite finished fixing me just yet.” It’s a bold statement accompanied by a bold eyebrow raise. 

“Oh,” Pippa says. “And would you like me to finish fixing you?”

Hecate smiles and says, “Pipsqueak, I’ve missed you.”

Pippa runs the back of her hand against Hecate’s cheek and says, “I’ve missed you too Hiccup.”


End file.
